November Rain
by writergurlo2
Summary: Mia has just graduated from Harvard and has four days to spend with her friends in a cabin in up state New York. Michael broke up with her two years before and Mia is now engaged to a prince. rated PG13 for some potty mouth and some later content
1. Default Chapter

Discliamer: Okay, the characters that are in this story belong to Meg Cabot, except Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Steward prince of England. The story line also is mine. The song NOVEMBER RAIN belongs to Guns 'N Roses.   
  
Summary: Mia is about to turn 21 and just graduated from Harvard. She and Michael broke up two years before. Mia is marrying Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Steward of England. (a/n: he's sorta like Prince William...who I originally put in the story, but took him out because I felt weird writing about someone who was real and I didn't know.) Mia is spending 4 days with Lilly, Tina, Boris, and Michael in a cabin in up state New York, before going to Genovia where she will be getting married in two weeks. Everyone is sorta meloncolyI'm going to shut up now.  
  
A/N: I'm still working on Hey Dad!, I'm just the type of person who can work one story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOVEMBER RAIN  
  
when I look into your eyes, I can see love restrained  
but darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same  
'cause nothin' lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change  
and It's hard to hold a candle, in the cold November rain  
we've been through this such a long, long time, just tryin' to kill the pain  
but lovers always ocme and lovers always go, and no ones sure who's lettin' go today  
walkin' away, if we could take the time  
to lay it on the line, I could rest my head  
just knowing you were mine, all mine, then darlin' don't refriane   
or I'll just end up walking, in cold November rain  
do you need sometime...on your own, do you need sometime...all alone  
everybody needs sometime...on their own, don't you need sometime..all alone  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart, when evern friends seem our to harm you  
but if you could heal a broken heart, when even friends seem out to harm you  
but if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you  
sometimes I need sometime...on my own, sometimes I need some time..all alone  
every body needs soemtime...on their own, don't you know you need sometime...all alone  
and when fears subside, and shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me, when theirs no one left to blame  
so nevermind the darkness, we still can find away  
'cause nothing last forever, even could November rain,  
don't ua think that you need somebody, don't you think that you need someone  
everybody need somebody, your not the only one   
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Though Mia Thermopolis knew this say was apon her she still couldn't help being sad about it. It was the day after her Harvard graduation. In four days she was moving to Genovia with her Grandmere and Father. Not to mention the fact that she was getting married to Bricion Alexander Dante Steward Crowned Prince of England. (Mia and Michael broke up when she was a sophmore in college. Michael was still ofcorse living in New York, while Mia was living in Boston and spending Christmas and Summer in Genovia. Michael who was being selfish didn't see how he could have a relationship with her when he never seen her anymore.)   
  
Mia met Brice last summer at one of her Grandmere's fancey balls. They became friends, exchanged e-mails, had big long distant phone bills. Brice even made trips to Boston to see Mia. Then, at Christmas he proposed to her. It wasn't exactly what Mia wanted, but she had to be married before her 21st Birthday. Something her father and Grandmere forgot to mention to her. Then, her Grandmere gave her the whole guilt trip about wanting to see her only granddaugher married before she's dead and burried, also that a marriage with England would make Genovia even stronger. Mia of course excepted, after all Brice was nice. He even got her a 5 karot Harry Winston engagment ring. Still their was something that wasn't right with this relationship.  
  
It had been two years since she had been to New York, after she and Michael broke up she didn't see the point in comeing back. She and her mother was in constant contact. She also still kept in touch with Lilly, Shemeeka, and Tina. Lilly and Tina insisted on giving her a going away trip...before she actually went away. Mia had already sent her things over to Genovia. The only things she had left in New York were two suite cases, her purse, a hand full of great friends and family, and many memories both good and bad.   
  
Once she arrived in Newe York she went straite to Lilly's appartment which she shared with Boris, and Michael. Mia was nevous as she rode the elevetor to the appartment which she hadn't stepped foot in, in two years. "How od I look Lars?" Mia turned to her bodyguard.   
  
"You look lovely Princess." Lars smiled at her.  
  
"It's just that it's been so long since I have seen him." Mia was refuring to Michael.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Mia, remember that you are engaged to be married to Prince Briceon. " Lars reminded her. He prefered Michael over the Prince. Michael's love for the Princess was pure unlike the love Prince Briceon had for her. He was only marrying Mia for postion and power.   
  
"Thank you for reminding me." Mia faked a smile.  
  
Once the elevator stopped Mia lead the way to Lilly's appartment. Mia took a deep breath before knocking one the door. They could here movement in the appartment then the door opened. There stood Michael in a pair of jeans and no shirt, his dark hair falling in his beautiful eyes. 'It's just like high school.' Mia became sad at that thought.  
  
"Mia!" Michael said looking the Princess over. She looked beautiful, more so now than the last time he saw her. Her long blonde hair cascaded around he rhoulders. She was wearing a black satin spaggitti tank top, a black skirt w/purple flowers that came above her knee, she also had on a pair of black knee high boots, and a leather duster jacket. "You look beautiful." he hugged her tightly.   
  
"You look good too Michael. I heard that FlyPaper got a record contract." Mia smiled as Michael showed her and Lars in.  
  
"Yeah, our album should be out in two months." Michael beamed.  
  
"I was glad to hear about it, where's Boris and Lilly?"   
  
"Boris is still at work he should be here in about an hour. Lilly is in her bedroom packing her and Boris's things." Michael pointed to Lilly's bedroom door  
  
Mia walked to it and knocked. "Lilly are you decent?" she asked.  
  
Before Mia could open the door Lilly flung it opend and hugged Mia. "It took you forever!" Lilly said.  
  
"You look great Lil/" Mia smiled.  
  
"Lookat you Mrs. Stward." Lilly grabbed Mia's hand and looked at her enegagment ring. "Oh my God! That thing's huge! I can't belive that your marrying Prince Briceon!"   
  
"Can we talk about it in private?" Mia was alittle uncomfortable with Mcihael standing their.   
  
"Oh sure!" Lilly pulled Mia int her bedroom and shut the door in Michal's face. "What's he like."  
  
"Well, he's very kind, down to earth. Totally not Michael." Mia said.  
  
"Your engaged to a Prince...Prince Briceon to beat it all. He's so hot, and nice. You have been seeing him since June. At Christmas he gave you a big fat Harry Winston...and all kinds of other gifts and goodies. He's at your beck and call and comes from England to see you anytime you want. You are going to set here and tell me that you Amelia Migonet Grimldi Thermopolis Renaldo Princess of Genovia...you are still in love with Michael Henry Moscovitz (a/n: didn't know his middle name so I made one up)...my brother. This is almost a fairtale." Lilly laughed.  
  
"Well, it's the truth." Mia agreed.  
  
"Just answer me this....Why?" Lilly was confused.  
  
"Well, Brice is perfectly respectable, he's a gentalmen, and we are good friends." Mia began  
  
"But." Lilly threw in.  
  
"But, that's as far as my feelings go towards him. Michael and I had a special conection. I cold be myself around him. He wasn't with me because I was a princess, he loved me before she found out I was one." Mia explained.  
  
"This still doesn't tell me why you are marrying Prince Briceon."  
  
"Grandmere." Mia answered simply.  
  
"That old bad is still being mean to you!"   
  
"Not exactly, see I was aloud to choose who I married as long as I was married before my 21st birthday." Mia explained.  
  
"You turn twenty-one next month." Lilly said.  
  
"I know, the wedding is in two weeks." Mia added. "May 27th to be exact." Tears ran down Mia's cheeks.  
  
"It's okay, I don't want you thinking about that wedding for the next four days. It's against the law! You are gonna have a good time. Then we'll think about Genovia, and weddings later." Lilly hugged her best friend.   
  
"Good, cause your coming with me." Mia said.  
  
"Huh." Lilly asked.  
  
"You have to be fitted for you maid of honnor gown." Mia smiled.  
  
"You joking! Me!" Lilly squiled.  
  
"Yeah, you." Mia smiled.  
  
"I have to finish packing! Boris should be here any minute." Lilly was glowing. "Once he gets here we have to go get Tina."  
  
Michael was setting in the living room with Lars. "She looks like an angel. Hwen I seen her standing their I felt like I was in high school again, and I didn't know what to say to her." Michael said.  
  
"You still have feeling for Miss Mia?" Lars asked.  
  
"Of course, I have no desire to be with anyone but her. I don't even look at other girls. Of course, I don't stand a chance with her now that she's engaged to that prince."  
  
"Michael, Miss Mia isn't in love with Prince Briceon. She's marrying because she doesn't have a choice. The Dogwar ( a/n: I don't think I spelled that right) Princess Clarisse is making her marry before her 21st Birthday." Lars explained.  
  
"What! Mia never told me that." Michael was in shock.  
  
"That's because she didn't find out until after you had ended your relationship with Miss Mia."   
  
"Is she happy with him?" Michael's heart was hurting.   
  
"They are good friends, nothing more. Madame Clarisse insisted Mia except the perposal of marriage. The wedding is set for May 27."   
  
"I have four days." Michael said. 


	2. November Rain Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except for Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Steward, he's mine. The song NOVEMBER RAIN belongs to Guns 'N Roses (I promise not to type the lyrics this time.)   
  
Summary: Begins when they get to the cabin. They take a trip into town, which is really tiny. They have alittle fun in a Wal-Mart! Michael is trying to get Mia back...then they get a suprise.   
  
A/N: The town that they are in is real...but not real as in the since that it is really in up state New York. It's actually the town that I live in...in Kentucky. Here everyone shops at Wal-Mart, there is like 7 gas stations a 'mall' that has like four stores in it and is about to fall apart. I figured it would make for fun with 7 people for New York City!  
~Chapter 2~  
  
It took four hours to get to the cabin. The trip was pretty boring...well, it would have been better if Tina wouldn't have asked a million questions about Brice. Tina thought it was so romantic, Mia didn't say anything because she didn't want to crush her friends dreams about romance. It's not always the way it is in the books.   
  
The cabin was beautiful, buitl in frount of a large gleaming lake. The cabin had six large bedrooms and three baths, double decks, that went all the way around the house, on both the 1st and 2nd floors. It was beautiful, Lilly and Tina did a great job picking it out. After unloading the limo and they settled the dispute over the rooms. Mia began to un-pack, her room was really pretty. It was decorated in lavender, had a full sized bed, a dresser and vanity, it also faced the lake and had beautiful french doors leading onto the deck.   
  
Neatly, Mia put away her cloths, organized all of her make up on the vanity and put all of her hang up cloths in the closet. At the bottom of her suite case Mia a picture of her and Michael, a tear ran down her cheek as she looked at the picture. Lost for a moment she was quickly brought out of her trance when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Mia layed the piture face down on the bed and whiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Michael walked into the room. "Um...we're gonna go into town, we have to get some groceries. Do you wanna come?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sure." Mia forced a smile. 'If only you knew how it hurt me to be in your precents.' she thought as she picked up her jacket and purse.  
  
"Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute." Michael said.  
  
"Okay," Mia said then walked down stairs, as Michael walked to his room which was beside Mia's. Once he was sure that she was down staires, he walked back into her bedroom. He layed a red rose on Mia's pillow. Then his attention was drawn to the faced down picutre frame laying on the bed. He picked it up and too his suprise it was of him and Mia. They were at Central Park, she was on Spring Break from Harvard. It was a month before he had to break up with her. What Lars said was ture, Mia was still in love with him.   
  
Mia wasn't sure what was going on, but Tina giggled the whole way into town. Finally Mia ask, "Tina, what's goin' on?"   
  
"You'll see." Was all Tina would say.  
  
Williamburg, was a tiny town. There was a few fast food resturants, many gas stations (Mia counted 7 on the way into town), there was three car lots, one grocery store and a Super Wal-Mart. "I don't think I have seen a place so little." Lilly laughed the driver parked the limo.  
  
"Wait 'till you see Genovia." Mia lauged, as everyone climbed out of the car.   
  
Shopping in Wal~Mart was a joke! It started when the limo pulled into the parking lot. The people in standing out frount staired at the group as they made their way towards the entrance. Then Mia and Lars got funny looks because Lars was walking so close to her. Then this little old lady said. "You perve! Find someone your own age!" she slapped Lars on the arm with her clench purse. Mia, Lilly, and Tina bursted out laughing. Lars just looked sorta violated.   
  
Then, Michael and Boris decided they wanted to go look at the toys. They were playing with the plastic Lite Sabers (from Star Wars), the accidently knocked over a few bikes that were being put away. The manager came over and said if they didn't act like adults than they would be asked to leave. Lars and Whiame (a/n: not sure that's spelled right, if somone knows tell me) assure him that they would keep and eye on them.   
  
Mia, and Michael were walking around with Lars following them . Lilly, Tina, and Boris where getting the groceries with Whiame. "So, are you looking forward to the wedding?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Well, I really don't know, everything is moving so fast. Grandmere has done all of the planing. The only thing I have done is picked out my dress and the colors." Mia smiled. 'I would rather be marrying you.' she thought.  
  
"So, is this Brice guy nice to you....does he treat you good." he asked. "I'll kill him if he doesn't."  
  
"That won't be nessecary. Brice is nice, almost too nice thought. Like he's putting up a frount." Mia explained.  
  
"Well, I hope that you have a wonderful wedding." Michael said.   
  
"Aren't you comeing? Lilly's my maid of honnor, you're one of my best friends. It wouldn't be right if you weren't their." Mia sais, she was alittle shocked.  
  
"Well, um...I don't think that it's a good idea for me to their. It's too complicated." Michael said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it that way." Mia was alittle disapointed.  
  
They were still chatting on a bit when, all of a sudden some Lana clone ran into Michael. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said sweetly.  
  
"It's okay," Michael said trying to get away from her.   
  
"Um...do I know you from somewhere?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I don't live around here." he said trying to walk around the other side of her.  
  
"Your that guy from that band aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah." Michael rolled his eyes. 'Like she even listens to my bands' music' he thought.  
  
By this time Mia was feed up with that girl. "Excuse me, how old are you?" Mia asked.  
  
"I'm 16." the girl smiled.  
  
"Well, he's 23, and oviously not interested in you. Why don't you go find someone your own age." Mia said.  
  
"Look, just because your the Princess of Genovia doesn't mean that you have rule over all the men here." The girl walked off, deliberatly running into Mia.  
  
A while later they went back to the cabin. Setting in the drive way was another limo, Mia's heart sank. Everyone climbed out of the car and grabbed bags from the trunk.   
  
Brice was standing on the deck. "Hello darling." he said. 


	3. November Rain Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay the characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Stward, and Patrick. The song NOVEMBER RAIN belongs to the band Guns 'N Roses. The story line is mine.  
  
Summary: Begins where chapter 2 leaves off. Brice is at the cabin. Can't say anything else or it will give the chapter away.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have been on my death bed (I don't take being sick well).   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
As soon as the door to the cabin was unlocked Mia grabbed Brice's had a durg him to her room. "Are you that pleased to see me?" Brice asked.  
  
"No, actully I'm not happy at all. What the hell are you doing here?" Mia folded her arms.  
  
"I wanted to suprise you." Brice tried to kiss Mia but she pulled away.  
  
"You were suppose to give me four days to be with my friends. You came here to spy on me." Mia glared at him.  
  
"Ofcorse not, but for me to say that I am enjoying the fact that my wife is staying in the same cabin as her former lover would be a lie." Brice replied.  
  
"Hold up! First of all I'm not your wife yet! Secondly, Michael my be my former lover, he was and always will be a close friend. You have no reason to question that." Mia exclaimed.  
  
"I'm soory, I just wanted to spend time with you and your friends." Brice tried to kiss her again but Mia pulled away again.   
  
'He's as bad as Kenny was!' Mia thought. That's when she noticed the a rose and the picture laying on the bed. "Um...Brice, why odn't you go down stairs and get aquanted with my friends. I'm going to change." Mia smiled.  
  
"Oh sure, don't be too long." he saind as he walked out of the room making sure the door was still cracked.. 'I don't know how long I can stand the peasants myself.' he thought. Brice watched Mia undress, that's when he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Mia had a tattoo of a heart on her hip, there were letters written across it. It took him a minute to read it, Brice was out raged. He was seeing red as he walked down stairs.  
  
Mia changed into a pair of cut off jean shorts, her Greenpeace tee shirt, and a pair of flip flops. She pulled her hair into a pony tail. Then she picked to the rose and the picture and put them into her night stand.  
  
Michael was outside one th lower deck firing up the grill. Him and Lars had planned to grill some hamburgers and hot dogs (of course they bought specail veggie burgers to gril for Mia). To his suprise Brice came out thier. "What's going on?" Michael tried to play nice.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that we had an understanding about Mia." Brice said.  
  
"And what would that be?" It was everything Michael could do to keep from knocking the shit out of Brice.  
  
"That once you all leave this cabin you will not try to contact her, you won't call, or write, or e-mail, or instant messeneg, you will have nothing more to do with her." Michael said.  
  
"It must really piss you off knowing that I have a peice of Mia that you'll never be able to touch." Michael said.  
  
"It doesn't bother me that you had sex with her. Everyone makes mistakes." Brice said.  
  
"I'm not talking about making love to her, even though that was really great." Michael said knowing that he struck a nerve, "I was talking about her heart. I still have her heart. I know that you have tried to make her fall in love with you. You gave her Harry Winston dimonds, and all kinds of expensive gifts. Mia isn't a material girl. You have to open up to her."   
  
"You may have her heart, but she belongs to me. Stay away from her." Brice walked back into the cabin and into Lars.  
  
Lars walked out on to the deck. "Lars, I don't know see how you put up with that asshole." Michael set down in one of the chairs.  
  
"It's hard, but I have been putting up with royals for a long time. What bothers me is the fact that I think of Miss Mia as a daughter and I know that all Prince Briceon is going to is hurt her." Lars said. "Miss Mia is the easiest assignment I have had."  
  
"I'm sure we gave you a few problems." Michael smiled.  
  
"Not really." Lars smiled. "The only problem I had was when Miss Mia was a freshmen at Harvard and you came in for the weekend. She spent the night at your hotel and Prince Phillipe came to the dorm at around 8 in the morning to see her."   
  
"I remember that, we were so busted. I still don't know how you pulled off getting us out of trouble." Michael laughed. "We had some good times though."  
  
"Yeah, I would much rather be protecting you and Miss Mia than that pompus ass!" Lars said.  
  
"Mary Poppins doesn't show Mia that side does he?" Michael asked.  
  
"Of course not, he treats her good, but it's a lie." Lars said.  
  
"He'll slip up."   
  
"I hope that it doesn't come to that." Lars replied.  
  
"Do you think I should tell her the truth?"   
  
Brice went back into the cabin and found Mia sitting with Lilly and Tina (who was reading another romance novel) in the living room. "Brice," Mia smiled, "This is Lilly and Tina, my best friends."   
  
"It's nice to meet you." Brice smiled. "Mia I was wondering if we were going our to dinner tonight?"  
  
"No, Michael and Lars are making grilled veggie burgers. Well, they are making real animal fat too." Mia said.  
  
"Of course." Brice said then walked into the other room where Wahim and Patrick (Brices bodygaurd) were chatting. Mia didn't get it, How come all the bodygaurds know each other?  
  
"So, do you think the Prince has ever had a grilled veggie burger?" Lilly laughed.  
  
"No, he's a carnivor." Mia said.  
  
"Him and all the other men on this trip!" Lilly laughed. "I still can't belive your getting married."  
  
"I thought we wern't going to talk about it." Mia said.  
  
"When he showed up here, that changed. I thought he knew it was a trip for you." Lilly said.  
  
"I know know why he showed up." Mia said.  
  
Tina looked up from her book, "He called while you were unpacking. He said that he was comeing and for me not to say anything. I thought you would be happy." Tina said.  
  
"Come on." Mia said. "There's alot you need to know."  
  
Knowing that Brice could come into Mia's room at anytime the girls went into Lilly's room. "Okay, what's going on? Why is it so bad that Brice is here?" Tina was really confused.  
  
"A lot of things." Lilly said locking the door and setting down with Mia and Tina.  
  
"I'm not marrying Brice because I want too. I sorta have too." Mia said.  
  
"You mean, an arragened marrige?" Tina asked.  
  
"Not exactly, I have to be married by my 21st Birthday." Mia said.  
  
"I'm still not sure why marrying Brice is so horrible. He seems nice enough to me." Tina said.  
  
"Tina, your telling me that after reading all those romance novels you still haven't figured out that Mia is still in love with Michael?" Lilly asked.   
  
"Your kidding, really." Tina started to get all giggly.  
  
"So much that our friend here has done something stupid for him." Lilly said. "Mia show her."   
  
"Lilly you promised you would tell anyone." Mia said.  
  
"Tina isn't anyone, she's our best friend." Lilly said.  
  
"Okay." Mia got up held her shirt up and pulled her shorts down alittle to reveil a tattoo. It was a broken heart wraped around it was a banner that read 'Michael'.   
  
"Mia, does Brice know about that?" Tina asked as Mia pulled her shorts back up.  
  
"No, nobody knows except Lilly cause she was with me when I got it done and now you. It's a big secrate, you can't tell anyone." Mia said.  
  
"I won't, but won't Brice find out about it on your honeymoon?"   
  
"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Mia said.  
  
"Mia, I don't understand all of the this. If you are in love with Michael then why won't you marry him?" Tina asked.  
  
"Well, he fell out of love with me." Mia said sadly.  
  
"Mia you can't fall out of love with someone." Tina argued.  
  
"Michael did, that's the only explaination that would fit. We had a great relationship. We spent alot of time together, well as much as we could. I was a sophmore at Harvard when he broke up with me. We would spend Thanksgiving together in New York, at Christmas he would come with me to Genovia. Then for a month out of the summer he would come to Genvoia, and I had spring break in New York. Every other weekend he came to Boston.  
  
"A month after I went to New York for Spring break Michael came to see me. I knew there was something wrong. I could feel it in the way he hugged me and the way he kissed me, and the fact that he barrly kissed me. We went back to his hotel room and he told me we need to talk. He told me that he loved me, but it wasn't enough to make our relationship work. He said that the traveling was getting hard on him and so was not seeing me everyday, and that he had to end the relationship." Mia explaied.  
  
"That's it, that's the reason that you think he feel out of love with you?" Tina asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mia's eyes were tearing.  
  
"I think there some evil force behind this." Lilly said.  
  
"I don't think Grandmere has that much nerve. She knew how much Michael ment to me. Besides, Dad told her if she stuck her nose into Michael and my relationship that she was in trouble." Mia sniffled.  
  
"I thik she oes, after all she's pure evil. She's the wone who tried to make you eat meat, she gave to tourcher lessons, outed you to the media, tried to make you rmom have a big wedding, the there was the fac that she gave those pictures of you modling those dresses to the New York Times (A/N:I think that's right), when you and Michael got together she tried to give Michael a hair cut, and then-" Lilly rambled.  
  
"Okay, I get the point, she's evil. Making my boyfriend break up with me isn't really her style."   
  
"You mean she has style?" Lilly laughed.  
  
A little while later dinner was served. Mia was walking out on the deck when Michael grabed her arm. "Mia, once Brice goes to sleep I need you to meet me on the up stairs deck on the swing. We need to talk." Michael told her.  
  
"Okay." Mia said.  
  
Late that night, Mia layed on the edge of her bed, with one butt cheek hanging off. There was no way she was about to get close to him, 'he might get ideas', she thought. Once she was sure Brice was asleep she walked out on the deck. Michael was setting on the sweing. "I didn't think would come." Michael hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
To Be ConTiNueD???? 


	4. November Rain Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except Patrick the bodygaurd and Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Stward. The story line is also mine however the songs NOVEMBER RAIN belongs to Guns 'N Roses, THERE IS belongs to BoxCar Racer.   
  
Summary: Okay, begans with Mia's rodavoo with Michael can't say anything else...or else I'll ruin it! It's a suprise!  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. This chapter was sorta inspired by BoxCar Racer's There Is...well...I was listening to BoxCar Racer and that song came on and it kinda fit so I figured I would add the lyrics. I think it's kinda how Michael feels towards Mia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THERE IS  
  
this vacations usless   
these white pills aren't kind  
I've given alot of thought  
On this 13 hour drive   
I missed the grinding concrete  
where we sat past 8 or 9  
and slowly finished laughing   
in the glow of our head lights  
I've given alot of thought  
to the nights we use to have  
the days have come and gone  
our lives went by so fast  
I faintly remember breathing  
on your bed room floor  
where I laid and told you but  
you swore you loved me more  
do you care if I don't know what to say   
will you sleep tonight  
will you think of me  
will I shake this off pretend it's all okay  
that there's somone out there who feels just like me  
there is those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all   
I've given alot of thought   
how to write you back this fall  
wtih every single letter in every single word  
there will be a headed message about a boy that love a girl  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Mia and Michael let go from their embrace. They walked over to the swing and set down. "Why were you needing to see me?" Mia asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to you...with out Marry Poppins." Michael said.  
  
"I take it as you and Brice didn't hit it off well." Mia looked down.  
  
"It's hard to see you with someone else." Michael looked away so Mia couldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's hard to be with someone else, expessally when I'm with you." Mia said. "You know who I feel like?"   
  
"Who?" Michael asked.  
  
"You remember that movie, THE PRINCESS BRIDE?" Mia asked.  
  
"How can I forget it, you made me watch it about a million times. I took you to see it the last time we were in New York City together, at that old theater in the villige." Michael smiled.  
  
"Well, you remeber the part where Princess Buttercup is having the dream that she married Prince Humperdink, and he introduces her to his people as their queen?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, and the old lady boo's her and refuses to bow down because she let true love slip through her fingers." Michael said.  
  
"I feel like Princess Buttercup. I feel like if I marry Brice that I won't be able to live happly. " Mia said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Then why marry him?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because, I have to be married by my 21st birthday, or else Grandmere is picking who I marry." Mia said.  
  
"It sounds to me like she already has." Michael mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mia asked confused.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Michael looked away again.  
  
"Michael, what aren't you telling me?"   
  
"The reason I broke up with you." Michael looked at her. "The real reason."  
  
"What do you mean, you told me that it was getting to hard on you traveling all the time." Mia said.  
  
"That's not true, I would have gone anywhere to be with you." Michael said.  
  
"Then why did you break up with me?" Mia asked. "I thought things where great between us."  
  
"They were." Michael stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and placed it in Mia's hand. She opened it to find a beautiful engagement ring, one that she had seen before.   
  
"I don't understand." Mia looked at the ring, then back up at him.  
  
"I figured that she didn't tell you. You remeber the last time we were in New York together? You were her for Springbreak. We had been shopping all day, and we went into that jewlry store. I asked you 'What ring you wanted, when I asked you to marry me.'" Michael asked.  
  
"Of course, that old theater in the villige was playing THE PRINCESS BRIDE and you took me to see it." Mia smiled.  
  
"That's the ring you picked out, but you said that you would never let me buy it for you." Michael said.  
  
"It was nearly two thousand dollars.!" Mia exclaimed. "There wasn't any point in paying that much for a ring!"   
  
"You were worth every penny of it." Michael pushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, afer you went back to Boston I went and bought you that ring. Your father and Grandmere were in New York for something. I wantd to talk to your father before asking you. So I went to the Plaza, but your Dad was in a meeting. I explained that I wanted to ask you ot mary me, and that I wanted your dad's approvel. She told me that she didn't think marrying you was a good idea. She explained that when royality married commoners it usually didn't work out. She told me that to make things easier I should just end my relationship with you. I did it because I was afraid of being hurt, and I knew devorce was frowed appoin in royal families. I didn't even fight for you, or for our love. I just did what she said." It was too late for Michael to hide his tears, they were now flowing without showing any signs of stopping.  
  
"I can't believe that! I should have known, she's been way to nice to me for the past two years." Mia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Lilly even pointed it out to me earlier, and I gave Grandmere the benifit of a dought."  
  
"It's okay Mia, it's not your fault. It's mine, I shouldn't have listened to her. I was afraid of hurting you, and being hurt. I should have known that our love was too strong to end in devorce." Michael wrapped his arms around Mia and held her tightly.  
  
"I'm never going to stop loving you." Mia gazed into Michael's eyes.  
  
Slowly Michael lended forward to kiss her.   
  
Brice woke up to find that Mia was no longer in his bed. The french doors that lead on to the deck was left open alittle. He walked out side on the deck to see Michael kissing Mia. "Moscotiviz! I told you tay the hell away from her!" Brice yelled.  
  
To Be ContInued! 


	5. November Rain Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characeters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot. Except for Patrick, and Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Steward, they are from my own sick twisted mined. The song NOVEMBER RAIN belongs to Guns 'N Roses. The story line is mine  
  
Summary: Brice just walked out to catch Mia and Michael kissing! What will happen next?...I can't tell you so you'll have to read it for yourself.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave you all in too much suspense.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Knowing that Brice was about to start a fight that he just couldn't win, Mia jumped in frount of Michael. "Brice, this isn't what it looks like. It was just a good-bye kiss." Mia said, knowing it was a lie.  
  
"That is what a tattooed band whore would say!" Brice slapped Mia.   
  
'How did he know about the tattoo...unless he was listening at the door when I told Tina.' Mia thought.  
  
Lars had been woke up by the noise and walked out on the deck just in time to see Michael push Mia out of the way and takle Brice. The nosie that they made hitting the deck woke everyone. They all came out on the deck to see what was going on, this inclued Patrick. He moved forward to pull Michael off of Brice. "Don't touch him." Lars said. "That boy is getting what he deserves."   
  
Michael and Brice fought for a few minutes. Brice got a few good hits on Michael but for the most part Michael dominated the fight. Once Lars was sure that Brice had enough he pulled Michael off of Brice.   
  
Mia walked into her bedroom and grabbed Brice's suite case and carried it out on the deck. "I can't you did that! I'm getting married into to weeks!" Brice got one more hit on Michael.  
  
Michael sruggled to get away from Lars, "No, Brice, you don't have a wedding in two weeks! It's over!" Mi a threw his suite case over the deck, it made a big splash when it went into the lake.   
  
"Give me my ring!" Brice walked towards her.  
  
"Okay." Mia punched him in the jaw with her left hand, the huge dimond leaving a little cut."You want it go get it!" she pulled the ring off of her finger. Everyone watched as the huge Harry Winston sailed through the air and made a tiny splash as it hit the water.   
  
"You bitch!" Brice yelled balling his fist and punching her.   
  
Michael got lose from Lars and punched Brice again. "Get the hell out of her Brice." Michael was extraminly angry. Pulled Mia tightly into his arms.   
  
"What's wroth staying for? A cheating bitch?" Brice asked.  
  
"Patrick take that piece of shit out of here, get him on a plane to England, make sure he never comes near Princess Mia, or Michael Moscovitz again." Lars said.  
  
"Are you okay." Michael examined Mia, her lip was bleeding.   
  
"My hand hurts, and my face is numb." Mia said. "Your bleeding, you have a cut by your eye." she said   
  
"I'm okay, your bleeding too." he said.   
  
Everyone went into the house. Tina went back to sleep. Lilly and Boris, Mia and Michael settled down in the living room. Michael and Mia were both taking care of each others battle wounds. Lars and Wahim were making sure that Brice and Patrick left.   
  
"Lilly, I want to say that I'm sorry." Mia said.  
  
"What for?" Lilly asked confused.  
  
"For not believing what you said about Grandmere." Mia said.  
  
"It okay." Lilly smiled.  
  
"I'm just glad I found out before I married Brice."  
  
"Okay, I can't take it any longer. We have a confession to make." Boris said.  
  
"What?" Michael said.  
  
"Lilly and I were so tired of seeing you mope around the appartment. We set this up to get you and Mia back together." Boris explained.  
  
"Who knew about this?" Mia laughed.  
  
"Us and Lars, we invited Tina so it would look like just friends getting together." Lilly laughed.  
  
"Why didn't Tina know?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, she gets so excited and sometimes can't keep a secret." Lilly explained.  
  
"What will your Grandmere say when she finds out your not getting married?" Boris asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. She'll be disapointed, she loves weddings. I'll probley get a lecture. I'll make sure to take my ears plugs with me that day." Mia said.  
  
"Who said anything about cancling the wedding?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not engaged anymore." Mi said.  
  
"Well, then marry me." Michael pulled the ring back out of his pocket.  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
Michael got down on his knee infount of her. "Amelia Mignotte Gimildi Thermopolis Renaldo will you do me the honnor of marrying me? Cause I'm shit with out you (A/N: I heard that on a movie and I always liked it)." Michael asked.  
  
"Ofcourse Michael!" Mia had tears flowing down her cheeks. Michael pushed the ring on Mia's finger then hugged her tightly.  
  
"I guess we'll have to find a new tendnet for the appartment." Boris said.  
  
"What do you mean? You two are moving to Genovia with us." Michael said.  
  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Well, as futur Queen of Genovia, I'll need a Political Advisor." Mia said. "Plus, somone has to keep me in line. Not to mention keep me sane, you know I can't be around Gradmere that long with out going crazy."  
  
"Okay! I'm in!" Lilly exclaimed and jumped from the couch that she was setting on to the one across the room where Mia was and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, and who am I going to hang out with? Phillipe?" Michael asked Boris.  
  
"Um...I guess where moving to Genovia!" Boris said.  
  
TO Be ContIueD??? 


	6. November Rain Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot except for Prince Briceon Alexander Dante Steward. The song November Rain belongs to the band Guns 'N Roses. The story line is mine.  
  
Summary: Takes place the next morning, they get suprise visit from someone. There's alot of remonising about high school in this chapter.   
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me a few days to get this up. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Your great and I love you!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter Six~   
  
Mia woke up to the sun coming through the french doors and shinning into her eyes. A memory of the night before flashed through her mind, was it real, or was it a dream. She had so many dreams in the past few years that have taunted her. Slowly Mia opened her eyes to see Michael. To make sure she still wasn't dreaming she pinched herself hard. "Ouch!" She said. She slowly she leanded forward and kissed him gentally.  
  
Michael twitched his lip the slowly opened his eyes. "Morning." Mia smiled.  
  
"Uh...sleep-time." Michael closed his eyes again and put his hand over Mia's eyes.  
  
"No, wake-up time." Mia started tickling him.  
  
"Come on Thermopolis! Don't do that." Michael whined as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"You haven't called me that in forever." Mia laughed.  
  
"I thought you didn't like it." Michael held her tightly against him.   
  
Mia managed to fight free. "Well, it doesn't matter. Now get up." Mia pushed Michael into the floor.  
  
"Okay, it's on, your going in the lake." Michael set up.  
  
Mia jumped off the bed and rand down stairs with Michael at her heels. Mia stopped dead in her tracks when she sees Grandmere was setting in the living room with Lars. "Good morning Amelia." she said.  
  
Michael came running in the room and bumped into Mia nearly knocking her to the floor. Michael wans't wearing a shirt. "Uh...Mrs...Um...Mia's Grandmere." Michael stammered.  
  
"Hello yourself young man. Your Highness will do." Gradmere said.  
  
"Grandmere, what are you doing here?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, as you know I was in The City to pick up your wedding gown. Early this morning I got a visit from Princess Briceon who was nothing more than a burised, blooded pulp. He said that after catching you red handed cheating on him, Mr. Moscovitiz attacked him then you broke off you engagement with him." Grandmere had the really annoyed dound to her voice.   
  
"Well, the wedding isn't exactly off. Michael and I are getting married." Mia said.  
  
"No, that's simply out of the question. A princes and future queen cannot marry a musician." Grandmere said.   
  
Mia didn't know what to say. She had never spoken up to her Grandmere in her intire life, well, except about being a veggiterian. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but Mia and I are getting married. You can come you, or you can stay your but at the house." Michael said. "Does it make you feel good that your trying to make your own grandaughter misrible by marrying someone who she isn't in love with, not to mention the fact hit her? Your just a mean old hag with a stick up her ass!"  
  
Lars who was still setting on the couch was trying his best to keep from laughing. "Young man! I you have alot of nerve, talking to me that way isn't going to win you favor in my eyes. Mia will marry Prince Briceon Saturday after next and theirs nothing more to say." Grandmere agusted her scarf.  
  
"No, Grandmere, I'm not going to marry Brice. I'm marrying Michael, the decree that Dad had drawn up said that I could marry the person of my chosing as long as I was married before my 21st Birthday. If you want me to, I can call him right now and tell him what's going on. I do belive he told you to keep your nose out of my personal relationships." Mia said.  
  
Grandmere didn't know what to say. Infact she left right after that. Ofcorse not before demanding that they come to Genovia as soon as they could. Mia agreed that they would leave for the City the next day and the day after they would go to Genovia.   
  
Lars and Waihm set in the living room watching CNN. Mia, Michael, Boris, Lilly, and Tina set out on the the deck. "I can't believe that you stood up to her." Michael told Mia.  
  
"I can't belive you said she was a mean old hagg with a stick up her ass!" Mia said.  
  
"You told Clarisse that?" Lilly laughed. "She's going to be your Grandmere-in-law."   
  
"She had it coming." Michael smiled.  
  
"I don't want you all to move away. What am I going to, my life is going to be boring." Tina said.  
  
"Well, be back." Lilly said.  
  
"And anytime you wanna come see us you can." Mia smiled.  
  
"It's just you all made my life so exciting. Like when Mia droped the eggplant out the window." Tina said.  
  
"Or what about the time that Lilly ran off with Cousin Hank?" Michael laughed. Boris gave him a discusted look at the mention of that name.  
  
"Um...what about when Mia told off Josh Ritchers?"   
  
"I have one that tops them all." Lilly said.  
  
"No Lil' you promised you would never ever tell anyone about that." Mia said, knowing Lilly was about to tell them about the time Lilly dared her to run naked down the hallway.  
  
"I was just going to say the time that we went ice skating and Kenny made you fall and you cut your touge." Lilly said. "What were you talking about?"   
  
"Um...nothing...nevermind." Mia blushed.  
  
"Wait, I think I don't know what you were talking about. The time I dared you to run down the hallway naked."   
  
"Lilly!" Mia hit her with one of the pillows on the swing.  
  
"You ran down the hallway naked...while I was home?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes," Mia's face was turning blood red, she barried her head in her hands.  
  
"Before or after we got together?" michael asked.  
  
"Before." Mia said.  
  
"So, your telling me if I would have steped out of my room at the right time, I would have been able to get a free show." Michael said.  
  
"No, not that hallway...the one outside the appartment." Lilly said.  
  
"And you did it?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes." Mia blushed even more.  
  
"I never thought you had it in you." Michael laughed.  
  
"That's not the only thing wild she did." Lilly said. "Hey Mia, I dare you to show Michael your tattoo." Lilly said.  
  
"I swear I'm not telling you anything else." Mia said.  
  
"Tattoo?" Michael asked."What tattoo?"   
  
'He must not have payed attention to Brice saying it the night before.' Mia thought.  
  
"Mia, it's a dare, you have to show him." Lilly laughed.  
  
"Come on." Mia pulled Michael around the corner of the cabin to where no one would be able to see.  
  
Mia stated to unbotton and zip her shorts. "Thermopolis, I didn't know that you were this kinky, It's day time, and we are on the deck...out side. People can see." Michael joked.  
  
Mia looked at him funny as she pulled down her shorts alittle, Michael lifted her shirt so he could see the tattoo. "Aw...it's so sweet." he said.  
  
"It's not sweet, it's sad." Mia said. "I was heart broken when I got that done." Mia pulled her shorts back up.  
  
"Your right, it's not sweet, it's really sexy." Michale said pulling her aganst him and kissing her passionitly. Michael turned around and pulled his shirt off. Mia had noticed before a tattoo on his back but it wasn't until now that she saw what it was. He had a portrait of her on his left shoulder blade. "I was going to get it done over my heart but I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle looking at it all the time." Michael said.  
  
"Aw...that's so sweet." Mia smiled.  
  
"Don't aw me." Michael blushed.  
  
"Aw." Mia smiled.  
  
"You know I hate that." he said.  
  
"Aw." Mia repeated.   
  
"Okay, that's it." Michael picked her up tossed her over his shoulder and ran on hte the dock and threw her into the lake.  
  
"You can be an ass sometimes." Mia said, holding up her hands so Michael could pull her out. Michael grabbed her hands, Mia pulled him into the lake.  
  
"Okay Thermopolis prepare to die." Michael pushed Mia under the water." A few seconds later Mia came back up.  
  
"I'm freezing." She shivered.   
  
"Okay," Michael pulled himself out of the the water then pulled Mia on the deck.   
  
"I can't believe you did that." Mia pushed him alittle.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michael hugged her.  
  
"You know I can't stay mad at you." Mia smiled at him. 


End file.
